They Got Their Pills
by Dr. Frohman
Summary: Francis, Bill, Louis, and Zoey were the only ones one the ground still not affected by the infection, so they are trying to survive while also trying to keep their sanity. Rated "T" for using the "H" word and the "D" word in some places


Author's note: I am new to writing fan-fiction, but I will be mostly be making Fics about Fallout, VALVe games and maybe GTA games.

Please R&R if you have the time, and I hope you enjoy this story "They Got Their Pills".

P.S. Please, If someone has Gmod, would anyone be willing to make a machinima of this? just asking.

Bill: "Ow! Help!!!! Hunter!!!!! Get it off!!!!!!!!"

Francis: (Shoots hunter) "I hate hunters. You ok Bill?"

Bill: "Yeah, I guess, I could use some pills though."

Zoey: "Bill, we only have enough pills for 3 of us at the time, so we need to be careful."

Louis: " I think we are gonna die tonight."

Bill: "Don't think that! If we doubt ourselves, then it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder to survive."

Francis: "I agree, we need to keep our morale up."

Louis: "It's kind of hard to keep your morale up when you surrounded by zombies!"

Zoey: "Shhh! Do you hear that? A witch, lights off, everyone."

Francis: (Sneezes)

(Everyone looks at him)

Francis: "......What? I have a cold."

Louis: "Zoey! Look behind you!!!!"

Zoey: "Huh?"

(The witch attacks)

Zoey: "No!"

(Everyone shoots at witch)

(The witch dies)

Francis: "Zoey! No!!!"

Zoey: (Coughs)

Francis: "Here, take some pills."

Zoey: (Takes pills) (Coughs)" I'm sorry, they arn't strong enough (Coughs) Good-bye world."

Francis: "Noooooo!!!!! No!!!!! Please!!!!! No!!!

Zoey: (Closes eyes) "Good-bye, Francis"

Francis: (Slowly kisses Zoey)

(Everyone looks on in amazment)

Francis: "I Love You, Zoey"

Bill: "She was a strong fighter, I'm gonna miss her"

Louis: "Hell, we're all gonna miss her"

Francis: "I loved her, but I never told her, I was afraid that she wouldn't love me, so I never told her"

Bill: "We can't cry now, we need to get to that chopper."

Louis: "Yeah, but the bad thing is, we only have enough pills for two of us."

Francis: "Let's get going."

After walking for several hours, they find their way out onto the parkway.

Francis: "Can't we take a break, we've been walking forever!"

Bill: "Unless you want to be zombie soup, I would highly recommend you keep on walking."

Louis: "Do you guys hear that? It sounds like......A CHOPPER!!!!"

(The rescue helicopter flys above, spotting the surivors)

Helicpter Pilot: "Please continue to Our Lady of Hope hospital to be picked up, the parkway is not wide enough for the chopper to land on."

(The Helicopter flys off, continuing to the hospital)

Bill: "Damn, I hope we don't run into any........TANK!!!"

Louis: "Awww hell no"

Francis: "Aim for the head!!!!!!!!!"

Bill: "Die, you stupid mutant!!!!!!!"

(The Tank picks up a car and throws it at Louis.)

Bill: "Louis!!!!!!!"

Francis: "PIPE BOMB!!!!!!! FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!!!!" (Throws pipe bomb)

(Pipe Bomb explodes)

(Tank falls over)

Francis: "Louis, you ok?"

Louis: "Yeah, I think so, let me se-ow!"

Bill: "You Ok?"

Louis: "It broke my ankle!"

Bill: Here, have some pills, I hope they help a little.

Louis: (Takes pills) "Yeah, I'm feeling better alread- Ahhh!!!!!!"

(Smoker grabs Louis)

Bill: "Francis, shoot the smoker!!!!"

Francis: (Shoots smoker) "I Hate Smokers!!!!"

Bill: (Runs over to Louis) "Louis!!!"

Louis: (Coughs) "I'm not gonna make it, I just can't. (Coughs) Listen to my words, I want you to tell my mom, if she's still alive, that is, that I love her, and that (Coughs) I am still with her."

Francis: "We will, Louis"

Louis: "God bless you, guys, good-bye."

Bill: "Good-bye, Louis, I salute you"

Francis: "Bye, Louis"

After walking for more hours and killing several more zombies, they are almost at the hospital, but they have one more challenge, to face the horde.

Bill: "Well, Francis, looks like it just you and me, you ready?"

Francis: "Yeah, I guess"

Bill: "Only enough pills for one of us, so let's both try to get out of here alive."

Francis: "Ok, I'm gonna go open the gate, you take hold of the minigun"

Bill: "Will do."

Francis: (Presses button to open gate) "IT'S OPENING! GET READY!" (Runs back)

Bill: "Good Luck, Francis, I hope we make it."

Francis: "Here they come!!!!'

Bill: (Fires minigun)

Francis: (Throws molotovs) "Damn, theres too many of them!"

(Hunter attacks Francis)

Bill: Francis!!!! (Shoots hunter in head)

Francis: "I'll be ok, just keep shooting!!"

Bill: "No! take the pills!"

Francis: "No! Keep them! I don't deserve life, I've done too many bad things in my life, I won't need pills where I'm going, get out while you can!"

Bill: "But.."

Francis: "No! let me take the gun, you get to the chopper!"

Bill: (Nods head) "Good luck, soldier."

Francis: (Gets Up and mans minigun) "Good luck to you too, pal."

Bill: (Runs outside) "I'm gonna miss that guy" (runs to helicopter landed in parking lot).

And so ends the tale of the four survivors. And what of Bill and Francis?

After the Infection was cleared from the world, Bill bought a home and lived for 13 more years until he died in his sleep, peacefully.

Francis did not survive the horde, but he did go to a place much better than where he was before, but when he got there, he met Zoey, Louis and Bill later, so now, they really are "Survivors"


End file.
